


无事生非

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: We have a plan.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald





	无事生非

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）  
> 备注：Post-Hell Bent、Tardis人格化、轻微的吐槽向  
> 警告：OOC得妈不认！设定不熟！BUG非常多！
> 
> LOFT难民旧作补档

Ⅰ  
Clara让她的Tardis提醒自己什么时候回到困境街。  
Tardis会随机出一个他认为合适的数字，设置成时间，并在时间倒数结束之后提醒她去完成本应完成的事。  
需要为自己挑选死期，这听上去就极为荒诞和艰难，绝大多数生命都不真正具有这个权力，自我了结，既随存在而被赋予又作为非特殊情况下绝不会被动用的禁忌，果真走到了这一步也大都是出于被逼无奈，其实就相当于没这个能力。  
究竟算万幸亦或是万分不幸，Clara偶尔也会极其微妙的觉得，Doctor是出于故意。因为他既不能接受自己的逝去，又不愿意让她也背负永生的痛苦，所以才想出了这么一个折中的办法，不负责任的把自杀的扳机强行塞到她的手里。  
而Clara似乎还应该为自己被从棺材里扒出来，Doctor付出这么大代价才替她从死神的指尖下争得回旋的余地，而感到高兴。  
从此永远年轻的姑娘的确不相信自己堂而皇之的离去对于时间本身真就半点副作用都没有，然负面效应何时才会真正显现她也无从得知。是以如何把握个中尺度，在蝴蝶效应扩大之前准确的将其中止，这是一个将余下的时间里时刻困扰着Clara的问题  
Clara Oswald并不关心宇宙怎么样，她发自本心的良善所能维持的道德水平着实没有高到那个程度，闲着没事整天去惦记万物终结宇宙洪荒，哪怕如今她的确有大把大把的时间可以浪费。但她担心，万一真出了什么事，又得是由Doctor来收拾残局。  
而年轻的姑娘既不愿见自己一再成为旁人指责时间领主的不是，戳他脊梁骨的借口，也不想有一天会是Doctor亲自来征求她的死亡，尽管最终，Clara还是会让Doctor得到他想要的。  
并且，这么想或许有些多余，Clara也生怕有一天走得太远，被时间消磨得面目全非的自己不再愿意回到既定的死亡中去。  
以后的事，谁能真正算得准？  
她也曾孤注一掷的借以死亡去逃避承受与Doctor注定的分离，她也曾相信不会再有什么以后，这就是自己的结局。但在如今的Clara看来，外界别的因素或许都得退居其次，自己才是可能致使局面失去控制最主要和不稳定的原因，以前或许会归咎于对方的，到了最后都只能够责怪自己。  
因此，Clara Oswald需要一个计划，一个让她自己能够心安的计划。  
虽说这并不符合控制狂的本性，但在被举棋不定的焦虑感折磨得异常烦躁之后，Clara终于下定决心将问题简化，索性将这一切交由Tardis来决定。哪怕是从前跟Doctor的蓝盒子极不对付，互相添乱的时候，Clara也从未不相信过Tardis，能够窥见过去和未来，这是她已知的最接近上帝视角的生命，Tardis会挑选出最恰当也是最被需要的临界点，她只需要照着做就好。  
如此年轻的女孩就不用再枉费心神，亲自去数死亡前夜的钟声，可以无所顾忌的玩得更开心。  
如果说从前跟着Doctor去群星之间冒险就如同一大块草莓蛋糕，一罐碳酸饮料，Clara Oswald往后的旅程就是没有草莓的草莓蛋糕，被摇晃过的碳酸饮料，比起一无所有而言这点差异好像也没什么大不了。

Ⅱ  
有了第一次的经验在前，Doctor再偷Tardis的时候可没忘记在导航上动手脚。  
虽然作为精心策划中不可或缺的一部分，但这并非是一次认真的偷窃，更接近于逃亡途中按部就班的顺势抢一辆之后可以随意丢弃在路边的交通工具。Doctor在对着不少人倾尽词藻去赞美过他无所不能的蓝盒子之后，终于来到需要Tardis回归其交通工具本质的这一刻。  
时间紧迫，这么做完全不必要，但他仍在按照预想的那样尽力去照顾好所有能想到的细节。于忏悔盘中的那些日子里，Doctor曾反复打磨过这些细节，在每一轮的生和灭之间，不断地去想象着它们一点一滴分毫不差的变为现实。  
依照Doctor原先的设想，时间当然会愈合，宇宙没必要为难一个普通的人类女孩。只要他们离开Gallifrey的地界，Clara就能恢复心跳和脉搏，延续其作为人类的时间线，他会用Neuro Block消除她对自己所有的记忆，并送她回到地球，回到安定的生活里。  
时间领主仅存的理智时刻提醒着他这当然不是一个好的选择，至少Clara肯定不会喜欢，如果有可能，甚至于会因此而真正的恨上他，但这却是Doctor想出的唯一能被他自己所接受的办法。  
Doctor有责任确保Clara Oswald能安然无恙的度过她应得的一生。  
如同最后一个两人共同渡过的被梦蟹搅得不太平的圣诞节，那个浮光掠影的梦，他的姑娘会无病无灾的活到九十岁，Doctor也是后来才发觉，那的确是个好梦。  
与失去Clara Oswald相比，分离，被遗忘，相见不相认，她身边的人不再是自己，真的没有什么不可接受。在经历过最坏的情况后，所有本来拒绝接受的坏结局顿时都变得和蔼可亲起来。  
至于新偷来的这台Tardis，当然不会被简单的归还回去，太过冒险了，但在已有蓝色警亭的情况下它又有些多余，不被需要，Doctor并没有时间想得太远，估摸着自己会把它停在无人能及的某处，作为一个希望永远都不会派上用场的Plan B。  
我们需要一个计划，这还是Clara教会他的，而那个亲自答应了Clara会乖乖当一个博士的老疯子果真想出了计划，真可惜他没能亲自站在年轻的女孩跟前向她邀功。  
以前的Doctor不会也不需要去惦记留什么后路，会替他顾及到这些的人总陪在他的身边，替他关心那些自己不愿费心去关心的事。但拜最高议会所赐，Doctor已经无路可退，只能任由疯狂驱使着向前，那些人截断了他唯一的生路，杀死了他的一部分。  
所有Doctor曾以为不会发生，他绝不允许其发生的事，最后都发生了。  
没有出路，那就掘出一条来，Doctor可不介意这一铲子下去，挖开的究竟是时间亦或是自己的灰烬。  
Ohila或许言中了全部的是和非，却唯独错解了一点，他之所以非得这么做，不惜破坏所有的规则，并不是为了给Clara希望，而是为了给自己希望。Doctor需要他的姑娘，需要她完好无损的站在眼前，看着自己如何兑现承诺，需要知道这个世界还有希望仍然值得他去为之付出。  
Be a Doctor，他当然会做到，首先，宇宙得把Clara Oswald还给他。

Ⅲ  
在Tardis上动过手脚的可不止Doctor一个，Clara也这么干了。  
在把蓝色警亭还给Doctor之前，年轻的女孩遵照说明书的指导，几乎算是不费劲的黑进了老姑娘的航行记录。被封在魔法盒里的当然不只是过去，还有未来，这些秘密绝不会和能够轻易示人，Clara仅能保证她有同步获取的机会。  
只有知道Doctor的去向才能准确的绕开他的轨迹，Clara如是说，并露出了俏皮的笑脸，但那双鹿一般暖褐色的眼睛里寻不见任何欢欣的影子。  
为了避免隔着所有时空的不期而遇，你还真是够以策万全的……但怕惹得她伤心，Ashildr生生咽下已到嘴边吐槽的话，背过身去翻了个白眼，一脸“得了我懂外加你高兴就好”的表情重新看向Clara。  
Doctor不论称之为好惹是生非的本性亦或是被是非找上的体质，哪里有他哪里就有麻烦的事实根本就不可撼动，而事实上Tardis也并不允许其旅行者去冒太过出格的险，如同Trenzalore的那次拒绝降落，只不过最终能否奏效就很难说了，因为博士也总有办法解决所有的问题。  
Doctor总会想出法子搞定一切，包括那些不被允许的，两人没能一起应对的事情。哪怕，哪怕是在经历过困境街和逃出Gallifrey的事件之后，她依旧对Doctor奉上其全部的信任。  
Clara Oswald宁可为自己的莽撞和愚蠢支付任何代价，却哪怕一秒都不曾觉得自己死于对Doctor太过深信不疑。  
明知是多此一举，徒增不必要的风险，她都坚持于自己需要知道他的下落，这是计划的一部分，以此确保时间领主的平安，如果有必要也能在第一时间找到那个老疯子。Clara得知道Doctor仍然在她伸手可及的地方，尽管她并不应该也不会真的伸出手。  
年轻的姑娘无法再登上除了死亡之外的口岸，不代表她就真的接受了随波逐流的命运。  
这是保证自己的记忆能扛得住时间不断的侵蚀的唯一方法，与此同时，也不可避免的大大增加了抵御去见那个笨老头的渴望的难度，但年轻的姑娘偏偏就对具有难度的挑战格外热衷。并且，作为不应当的存在，Clara Oswald余下的日子当然不能够过得太轻松惬意。  
凭借对第一手信息的得当运用，Clara在四处游历的同时，也常常会替Doctor清扫挡在他前头的陷阱和麻烦。  
Doctor的敌人还真不是一般的多，约莫是受他庇护得太好，从前同行时Clara从未如此觉得，只顾看着那些光鲜的东西而忽略了阴影，它比想象之中更为严重。大概每一个英雄传奇的故事里总会有好几打被击飞到天边都大喊着“我还会再回来的！”永远不厌其烦的反派角色，而今，这些也都是她的任务了。  
Clara拿着一节Daleks壳子的目镜，轻轻敲打Cyberman已报废的脑袋，在不多不少正好四下清脆的敲击声中，那些带来和象征着死亡的冰冷的光逐渐熄灭。  
“The Doctor is under my protection.”  
在死而复生并和Doctor分开之后，Clara Oswald终于有机会说出这句话。  
不死不活不老不灭，如此倒也不算一件坏事。

Ⅳ  
突然被Tardis告知旅程结束，的确让Clara为之措手不及，尽管更多的是在为成不了三十五世纪全宇宙最好吃的甜品店的座上宾而感到失望，年轻的姑娘可花了不少功夫排队才拿到了限量的邀请名额，尽管她有一台时光机。  
但Clara并没有很意外，其惊讶程度也就相当于一向调皮的学生因在课上表现不佳而被老师点名让课后去办公室报到时惯有的反应，不大情愿但是又理所当然。她甚至都懒得去质疑Tardis给出的结果真实可信与否，她的Tardis比以前Doctor的那台待她可友好多了。  
入驻的第一天，Clara就从这台新的Tardis那得到了一份特殊的欢迎礼物，一本教程，一本厚得足以当作凶器敲死人的全解手册，其中详细说明了和Tardis有关的一切注意事项。  
年轻的姑娘还真借着许多个无眠之夜啃完了整本手册，从扉页到封底每一行字都极为耐心的仔细研究过，除却少量看不懂的由Gallifrey文字构成的篇章，Clara多少有些遗憾于从前有机会时没让Doctor教她Gallifrey的文字。  
Clara不清楚她这一程路到底兜了多久，离开了地球，不停地在不同的时与空之间穿梭，而后Ashildr也借故离开，失去固定参照物的年轻女孩早就彻底丧失了度量时间的能力，或者说，这已经被拿去交换成了自我了结和永远年轻的能力。  
不是所有的事物都能够放到得与失的天平上去衡量，有太多的东西连Clara自己都无法分辨究竟是该搁在天平的哪一端，但这架天平永远都维持着平衡的状态，如同罗蒙诺索夫的物质不灭定律。  
年轻的姑娘得到了一台Tardis，所有的时空，近乎永恒的时间，这足够奢侈了不是吗，以人类的标准而言，但她已经被排斥出了活人的行列，但她失去了Doctor。  
Clara Oswald失去了Doctor。  
到此为止罢，他从来都不是你的，博士从不归属于任何人，你明明从一开始就知道，不知是什么给了你能够认领和占有他短暂的错觉，但事情终归没能以你所希望的方式了结，你仍然失去了他，有些雨终将落下。  
Clara Oswald最终也接受了Doctor所需要的结局。  
年轻的姑娘于渡鸦之前多停住的每一刻都裹挟着额外经历的涌入，天平得到的那端不断加重，而另一端的砝码也随之变得愈发沉重，Clara怎么忍得住一点也不去想，这些经历是本应该，本可以是与他一起分享的……她也本该感到后悔，为那些得不到又忘不了的，如此才能重新回到正常人的圈子中去，但事实就是，Clara Oswald不后悔，一点也不。  
宇宙或许深知这一点，才不肯把心跳还给她，又或许，这已经是时间对年轻女孩最大限度的让步，Clara可以得到一整片星空，取之不竭的冒险和时间，如此，她就更不该再去惦记旁的人和事。  
突如其来的警报声将Clara从混乱的思绪中拽了出来，她花了好一会儿才辨认出这是守则里提到过的Tardis之间相互求援的信号，陌生而尖锐，用来刺激不安的滋长再合适不过。其他的Tardis，Clara无法多做他想，Doctor的蓝色警亭。  
也是这一瞬间，可能是陷阱的念头随之先浮了上来，因为这实在不像是Doctor的作风，但Clara已下定决心要回去，是不是陷阱又有什么要紧的。  
“计划有变，看来又得绕远路了。”Clara低声自言自语，重新设置好目的地，隔着所有时空，他们都还是有办法给对方添麻烦。

Ⅴ  
依照Clara原先的设想，接下来自己大概会面临一场恶战亦或是更危急的险况，至少得对得起时间领主对外发求援信号的举动，正被久违的不安所左右的年轻姑娘甚至顾不得去多想自己究竟该如何再去面对一个不应该见到她的Doctor。  
然而这的确是个针对Clara Oswald的陷阱，某种意义上的。  
突然收到Clara的Tardis正在向Gallifrey移动提示的Doctor只能用不知所措来形容。对，他恢复了记忆，在几个月之前，因为一点意外，他遇见了老朋友，接着又去抢了一次银行，时间领主们的技艺并非完美无缺。  
这是一个未被命名的海洋面积大约占到45%的星球，后世对它唯一的注解是这里曾是星鲸的故乡，但这片水域因受到污染而逐渐死去，与空气相接的谁面结出一层介于坚冰和果冻之间的固态物质，反正踩上去不会沉，Tardis停在上面也不会，整个生态系统随着被封闭而衰落。  
星鲸们却因无法再度回到水里，被截断了后路，得以一往无前的飞向星空。  
彼时刚找回记忆的Doctor只想找个不会被打扰并能让自己足够忙碌的地方藏起来，慢慢琢磨接下来究竟应该怎么做，所以才来到此地，把未来得及离开的鲸鱼从这片被诅咒的水域下捞出来，说不定，其中的某一条或是其后代会在多年以后背负起一座遗落的城市。  
之后的日子，Doctor每日辗转于捞鲸鱼，监视另一台Tardis的去向和毫无用处的自我对话之间，但是不料在得出答案或是对以上诸事感到厌烦之前，更意外和严峻的问题就冒了出来。他的姑娘可以任凭高兴的奔向任何地方，唯独应该，也必须，离Gallifrey远远的。  
好在，只要不是自己的问题，时间领主总能最快想到解决的办法，一个极为冒险的计划，他自己无法做出的决定，那就交由别人来选择。  
将硬币抛出之后，Doctor走出了蓝色警亭，回到水面接着去捞鲸鱼。他本应该留在Tardis里，盯着屏幕以便更快的找到答案，即便事情背离预计，也还有机会赶在已成定局之前及时补救，但是时间领主并不愿意。  
Doctor在赌Clara Oswald一定会来。  
他拒绝去考虑这之外的任何绝不应该存在的可能，哪怕一丝一毫的迟疑都会将他击碎，时间领主宁愿永远都不要知道自己是否就能够接受故事的另一种结局，如同那时的Clara，永远能够展露出笑容不可思议的Clara。  
年轻的姑娘从未到过此地，但她曾去过离这里最近的另一颗有文明和城市存在的行星，过了数百年甚至是更久，这些生物仍然遵循着早已消亡的洋流规律定期回到这里，围着它们再回不去的故乡结队绕圈，如同某种特定而神圣的仪式。  
Clara在看台上找到了一个不错的位置，借着鸡尾酒古怪而刺激的口感压下难以言喻的兴奋，静默地注视着数量壮观的鲸群游过天际，如同看见了神明。  
而如今，神明还未长大，被Doctor从水里拽出来的时候还颇不高兴，故意喷了他一脸水花。浑身湿淋淋颇为狼狈的时间领主竖着眉毛，威胁要把这只不知感恩的小鲸鱼重新塞回水下去，它被吓得赶紧逃开。  
接下来的事发生于仓促的一瞬之间，Clara懵怔地看着长度大于自己身高的星鲸幼兽朝着她游来，小鲸鱼的尾巴一歪，迅速绕到了年轻女孩的身后，小心翼翼的试图把自己藏起来不被生气的时间领主逮到，像是个干完坏事就跑了的小孩子那样。  
Clara还没来得及把这个暴露她存在和位置的坏家伙给揪出去，就不得不对付一个站在她面前正凝视着自己的Doctor，曾让Clara为之不顾一切的蓝灰眼瞳正透着狂热的光，她也算见过了那样多的星辰，没有什么比得上这个，永远都比不上。  
“Gotcha！”时间领主带着傻兮兮的笑容，得意得有些过分，伸出手臂把他的姑娘拽进怀里，尽情享受则他的奖赏，失而复得的完整，“Here are you, Clara Oswald.”

Ⅵ  
“So……你没忘记？”Clara把Doctor按到了椅子上，取了一条干净的毛巾，不轻不重的揉着时间领主湿淋淋的脑袋，他的头发比以前长了，年轻的姑娘不太认真的想着。时间并不会在他们身上留下太多痕迹，因而更难不去在意与记忆相差自己错过了的那一丁点不同。  
“没，出了点意外，”如果说一时之间心血来潮突然下定决心要摆脱Neuro Block的影响算得上是意外的话，“那玩意失效了……”Doctor并不想让对方觉得自己故意骗了她，尽管在过去，两人之间互相撒谎并不是什么不可原谅的事情。  
“什么时候的事？”  
“几个月之前，四个多月，大概。”  
“为什么不来找我？”  
Doctor攥住了Clara的手腕，迫使对方停下所以动作回应自己的目光，他的确害怕于一个过于诚实的答案会让他的姑娘为之难过，但仍不打算再对她说谎，博士的谎言大可留给别人，“我不确定自己应该这么做。”  
年轻的姑娘空点了点头，是的，Doctor的确不应该，这也是她预料之中的回答，只不过听到他这么说时，胸中那颗不再跳动的心脏仍然会感到不适，像是被特别凶的野猫用尖尖的爪子挠了一下。  
“为什么要发求援信号？”  
“为什么要去Gallifrey？”Doctor以问代答。  
Clara也对他坦诚了所有的事，关于自己的决定，Tardis的倒数和结论，以“我定了一个计划。”开头和“或许真的是时候了，或许我应该。”结尾。年轻的姑娘无声的叹气，果然看见时间领主脸上起初不可置信的神色一点一点化为更炽热和锋利的怒焰，在他眼中卷起风暴。  
“你的Tardis一定是出了毛病！给我些时间我会修好他的。别去Gallifrey！保证你不会去，也不会再想这个，Clara，你得向我保证！”  
“Doctor，你在向我讨要奖励吗？”Clara认真瞧着时间领主，颇有些好笑的发问。  
“是，我值得，也应该得到一些奖励不是吗？”时间领主理直气壮的说到，“和你分别之后，我有按照你希望的那样尽力做好所有的事情。哪怕是这几个月，也都在想法子救那些鲸鱼，为此我该得到奖励！”他像个气急败坏的小孩子那样大喊。  
Clara伸出了手，如从前那样贴上Doctor因愤怒而发烫的脸颊，这是她知道的唯一能够把正冒火的恶龙变成乖顺的家猫，促使时间领主迅速安静下来的魔法。Clara有所不知的是，她也是唯一一个能够这么干的人。  
“Ask, ask me something.”年轻女孩颇为冒犯的捏了捏Doctor的脸，后者应激式的吊起眉毛，眼睛睁得圆圆的，但并未发出半点抗议的声音，“Whatever you want from me, just……ask now.”  
“Will you keep guarding me？”  
“Say it again.”  
“Will you keep guarding me？Clara Oswald.”  
Doctor混合着恰如其分的脆弱和虔诚的口吻简直该死的悦耳动人，年轻的姑娘眨了眨眼，翘起嘴角露出暖和的笑容。  
“Yah, I have a duty of care.”  
时间领主上前半步紧紧地抱住了他的姑娘，而Clara笑得贼兮兮的跟只狐狸一样，故意如此说到，“No more‘no hugging’? Big change, isn’t it?”  
松开臂弯，Doctor不动声色地看着害自己陷入窘境还嚣张至极完全不知收敛的罪魁祸首，用拇指轻轻摩挲过小姑娘的下嘴唇，他想到了一个能够让她乖乖闭嘴的计划。

〇  
同类之间总会有一些不为外界所知的秘密，那会是一个全然区别于其他物种的世界，Tardis们其实也不例外。  
连时间领主们的课本都没提到过这一点，Tardis是能够和别的Tardis远程交流的，毕竟这些具有非凡智慧的高等生命体共用着同一个心灵感应网络。但由于别的同类都处于不是下线就是被墙了的状态，是以，Doctor的Tardis独自在其中当了许多年孑然一身畅通无阻的幽灵，直到多年以后意外等来另一台Tardis的上线。  
Doctor和Clara的分离，说得扯淡些，这对于宇宙万物都有利，毕竟这老疯子为了不失去他的姑娘什么事情都干得出来，而Clara Oswald才是为了Doctor什么都干得出的那个，这两者本质上是不同的，几乎全坏了和坏透了的差别，可忽略不计但并不是不存在。  
于Tardis而言，并不能以好或坏来形容，但前所未有的局面的确让事情突然变得愈发有趣起来。以前因危险系数过高单人难以挑战的副本如今在多了一个远程协助的友军的情况下或可一试，如同解锁了全新的剧情任务。  
两台Tardis经常不为人知的打着配合，互通消息，并在自己和各自的旅行者遇上麻烦腾不出空时借由对方先一步扫除前路的障碍，两条互不交叉的故事线，一边或许正指着另一边于几十上百年前遗留下的什么东西或信息江湖救急，最终，极为隐秘的交汇于某一段历史之中，永远被一并提及。  
或许，于更高维度的视角下，Doctor和Clara Oswald从未真正分开。  
如果两人足够细心，其实多少也能捕捉到一些蛛丝马迹，诸如Tardis擅自行动，不按照要求起落，或是停在错误的时间地点的频率比以往任何时候都要高出不少。  
许多时候Tardis觉得它们才是真正的游戏玩家，驾驶员只不过是笼子里的小仓鼠。  
如果说Doctor的Tardis是一位疯狂而优雅，与秩序二字亦远亦近的女士，Clara的Tardis则大概会是一个不管不顾，整天围着Clara打转，急于讨好她的小少年，连游戏攻略这种绝密都在第一天就轻易送了人。  
老姑娘一方面对这位唯一的经验不足的新队友稍有提携之意，另一方面又极为瞧不上其品味和做派，选择美国餐厅作为外观已经够糟糕的了，原因还仅仅是出于厨艺技能完全没点好的Clara喜欢厨房……简直丢尽了所有Tardis的脸！  
万一哪天Clara Oswald要是喜欢上了撸猫，那台Tardis岂不是要为她开一间猫咖……Doctor的Tardis突然之间生出异常强烈的欲望，想赶在对方变出什么更糟心的东西之前，找机会也弄坏他的变色龙系统，随即又因有欺负小孩之嫌而放弃如此付诸实践。  
近来一段时间，两台Tardis都因各自的小仓鼠不肯好好搞事而不大高兴，始终拿不定主意到底要不要去见Clara的Doctor已经躲在这处犄角旮旯的角落里捞了好几个月的鲸鱼，指不定什么时候才到头，而Clara也正因为落单而陷入了倦怠期。  
唉……  
真他妈的无聊……两台Tardis对着彼此同时叹气。  
小鬼，想不想搞事？  
想！  
于是，Tardis们想出了一个计划。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 本来一个挺正经的梗，愣是被我写得特别奇怪……  
> 没写好，不会写对白啊好他喵的烦！也没什么剧情，卡过渡，拖了两个多月才磨完。  
> 这是我的第四篇Post-Hell Bent，其实我自己都不太爱看Post-Hell Bent的文，HE罢总觉得哪里不对，补刀向的又承受不来，好像怎么样都不对，似乎这种模棱两可的状态都已经算是仁慈了。12C毒归毒，S912这个结局真的不能算差的。  
> 我写的Post-Hell Bent文都不爱带Ashildr玩，并非出于不喜欢，虽然我对她也说不上太喜欢。在我扫过的文里，Lady Me更多的是做为一个监督Clara会远离Doctor和最后会回到困境街的角色，而我并不喜欢这种设计，在想到更合适该角色的功能之前，决定先不带她玩。  
> 刚好赶上当生贺，但并不是原计划要做为生贺的那个梗，争取之后把原定的另一篇也磨出来。祝Doctor和Clara Oswald生日快乐，永远享受冒险和这片星空，也顺带继续享受他俩的宇宙异地恋副本【咦！
> 
> 2016年11月23日 于家中


End file.
